Who is it?
by FireEmblemLover39
Summary: Harry gets a mysterious contact and its up to you to guess who it is. With enough votes, I may make an actual story based on these dabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Just something that popped into my head. Harry gets a mysterious contact.

 **Who is it?**

Harry was enjoying some quiet time with his godfather, Sirius Black, when he heard shouts down in the kitchen. Alerted, the two ran downstairs to see what was wrong. The sight was... confusing. Moody was holding a letter that had HIS name on it and performing some spells, probably counter jinxes. He soon slowly opened the letter with an eager Fred and George watching while other order members, including Sirius, had their wands out, trained on the letter. Not even withdrawing the content, he glanced at Harry then slowly handed it over. Harry hesitently took it and glanced at the open envelope.

On the top read 'You are in number twelve Grimauld Place in Borough of Islington, London. I have a squad half a mile out ready to bomb the place. Give the boy the letter now.' Harry shared a glance with Sirius who read the letter over his shoulder: Who sent this? Withdrawing the contents of the envelope, Harry scanned to see if he could find out. It read 'Harry J Potter, muggles aren't as ignorant as you might think. We would like to take you in for a debriefing on the events that took place in Little Hangleton two months ago. By the time you finish reading this letter I will be waiting for you outside.' Sure enough, when Harry looked out the convienient window, someone was there.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am dissapointed. Watch The Avengers, the scene where the Black Widow is recruited and you'll know exactly who it is.**

 **Who is it?**

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge made his way to his office in a hurry, Potter had used magic and he needed to prepare for the trial and get Dumbledore off the case. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was NOT back! Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed as strange lack of people, but he wasn't. As such, he was met with a suprise when he entered.

"Minister Fudge, glad you could make it." Said a person who was NOT supposed to be sitting at his desk. Fudge was immidiately on the defensive, was this one of Dumbledore's people?

"Who are you?" He tried to snarl, but it came out as more of a frightened squeak.

"Come now Minister, are you really frightened of a muggle?" The man asked as he leaned forward. Wait, a Muggle?!

"Securtity! Come quick!" Yelled the most prominent man in the wizarding world.

"Sorry, but when they refused to let me in, I had to take, persuasive measures." Here the man produced a file,"It has come to our attention that one of yours has been killing muggles. If you don't do something about him, we will have to take things into our own hands. I'm giving you a choice Minister: Take care of your own, or have your actions seen as hostile." Here the Minister almost laughed. This muggle was threatening him? Ha!

"And what could muggles do against wizards? What troups do you have that could stop us?" The muggle smirked.

"If you kept track of the muggle world, you would already know."

"As if there is anything to know! I get it, you're one of Dumbledore's! SECURITY!"

"Believe me Minister. You'll find that to defeat us, you'll have to keep both eyes on the ball. You have a weak, if we don't see any action taken by then, there will be war." And with that, the man left the office. As he was leaving, the security started to wake up and upon Fudges orders gave chase, but the man proved to be evasive. Everytime they chased him around a corner, something would drop and knock them back out. When he passed a supply closet, he knocked down the contents, causing his pursuers to trip. Things like this kept happening until he made it to the leaky cauldron and back into the muggle world.


	3. Chapter 3

Who is it.

Bellatrix lestrange was happily killing muggles as she searched for her master's target. As she fired the killing curse at one particular muggle, she was suprised that it had missed. She had never missed before. As she got over the shock, she noticed the muggle girl had gotten in one of their cars. She really couldn't tell nor did she care what type. As the muggle drove away, Bellatrix apparated after her, firing off curses that consistently missed. Getting frustrated, she tried to close the gap, but was once again suprised when the muggle fought back while driving, via a pistal being shot out the window. Bellatrix narrowly dodged the bullet and fired her own spell again. The muggle swirved to dodge every shot. The muggle once again opened fire, missing due to the blind shot. As bellatrix was about to finish this, an arrow hit her in the shoulder. Looking up through the pain, she saw another muggle with a bow on the roof, giving cover fire. The muggle in the car landed a shot in the head and she knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4

Who is it?

Ron Weasley was walking around Hogsmade alone. Harry had detention and Hermione was trying to find out how those muggles knew about anything. He supposed he enjoyed the time to think, but he would rather have his best friends with him.

"-rerouting the main circuit over here..." He heard strange muttering that he didn't understand. Curiously, he went over to check it out, his paranoid mind telling him to be careful that it might be a death eaters trap. Finding the source, Ron was suprised to see what looked like a muggle bent over a table working on some muggle machine. A cell phone, he remembered Harry saying.

"Excuse me, but you do know muggle technology dosen't work here, right?" He asked, figuring it was a wizard with a similar mindset to his father. The man looked up with an annoyed expression.

"I know. I swear I _will_ find a way to change that though. Try moving the- oh right." He said, talking to the phone at the end, before tinkering with it again.

"I don't think thats possible mate." Ron spoke before he thought, something Hermione would probably yell at him for. The man glared.

"Then I will _make_ it." He practically hissed. Ron would be lying if he said that didn't scare him a little.

"Err, do you even know how that works?" Ron asked nervously. The man's eyes lit up in a way that reminded Ron of Hermione. He suddenly regretted asking.

"Of course. This is a standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D type. The circutry is connected to-" That was all Ron got before he blanked out from lack of understanding. The man rattled on for a few minutes in a way Ron previously thought only Hermione could achieve. "-created by yours truly." He finished, rousing Ron out of his small nap. The man's cocky smirk faded into an annoyed frown.

"Why have I only met one person who can speak English?" He asked.

"I don't think that's English mate." Ron spoke before he thought again. He really needed to get out of that habit.

"Of course it is. Ah maybe if I..." He said before he made a few more adjustments on his phone. Pressing a button, Ron was suprised to see it flash to life.

"Good morning sir. Shall I test the call function?" It asked, thouroughly shocking Ron, before the man's smug grin replaced that with anger.

"I gotta get back to school." He muttered before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Who is it? Reveal and newcomer.

Chapter 1 - Phil Caulson

Chapter 2 - Nick Fury

Chapter 3 - Do I need this one?

Chapter 4 - Tony Stark

Alastor Moody was patroling around a random spot in order to throw people off from headquarters, his magical eye missing nothing. Constant Viligiance was the only reason he was alive right now, and with the enemy you couldn't be too careful. Which came to the current predicament.

A muggle was here.

This muggle, for whatever reason peaked Moody's interest. Wizards wouldn't practice muggle combat like that and, if the damaged targets were any indication, this one was fairly strong too. Keeping a cautious eye on him, Moody stuck to the shadows.

"Hey, could you give the minister a message?" Was he seen? How did the muggle see past his dillusionment charm? Better see what this 'message' was.

"What?" He nearly snarled in response. The muggle seemed unintimidated and merely continued his excersises as he talked.

"Times almost up. I for one, don't feal like another war, so could you ask him to actually try something?" He asked fairly amiably, but that was belayed by his punching a whole through his training dummie. He had somehow gotten ahold of a magical one.

"A war? Are you one of those muggle soldiers?" Moody asked in his usual paranoid manner. The muggle turned to look at him.

"I just fight to protect my people. I won't hesitate if it comes to it." He said before moving to pick up another dummy, before remembering it was magic and adjusting. So that was why he was here, he was adjusting his fighting style for the, in Moody's eyes, inevitable war. Moody gave a grunt and with a crack, he was gone. Dumbledore needed to know about this.


	6. Chapter 6

Who is it?

Minerva McGonnagal was uneasy. It seemed like war with the muggles was unavoidable, what with the minister's denial. In the safety of her office, she let her calm mask slip slightly as she thought about the possible fate of her students. It was so disheartening.

"Are you done moping yet?" Came an unexpected voice, causing the transfiguration mistress to jump and ready her wand on the intruder.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" She asked seriously. Best to get answers. The intruder gave her a funny look.

"You really don't know who I am? Hang on, I've got to make a phone call." He said as he pulled out a phone, confusing the proffessor. Oh no, who was he calling?

"Hey! Fireemblem! How does this lady not know who I am? Everyone knows me!" He asked in apparent rage. Uh oh, I'm sorry! It's for the plot!

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. What's with it, it's like you're not that creative or something. Or descriptive." He said casually as he put a hand on his hip. I'm not! I thought I made that clear!

"Can I at least get a fight scene? Don't make me go over there!" Okay, you'll get it! Just don't hurt me!

"Make it awsome. I want as much focus as if I was Dante! I know about you're fangirl crush on him!" Uh...that was supposed to be secret... you'll get the best fight in the fanfiction.

"Good. Now where were we?" He asked a highly confused McGonagal that was wondering about his sanity. Cut. CUT! HE'S GOING TO SAY HIS NAME!

"It's me D-"

 **Phew. Made it to the authors note.**

 **"Whats the big Idea cutting me off like that?!" Gyaaa!**


	7. Chapter 7

Remus Lupin sighed as he walked through the American city, having gone there to look for work with no success. He'd have to go back to England to help with the war of course, both of them. Now that he thought about it, he really should be putting all his attention in to the order. Not in some city with an abnormally high crime rate looking into jobs he would never get. So deep was he in his thoughts, he didn't notice he was approaching the road until a hand stopped him in his tracks, a car speeding by not a second later.

"Thanks. Guess I should pay more attention huh?" He asked in exasperation as he waited for the light to change. The man beside him just smirked as he tapped his cane against the pole.

"Always a good idea. Don't need to give the masked man another target." He replied after a moment.

"Masked Man?" Remus echoed in confusion as he finally looked at his savior. He almost choked when he noticed the...handicap.

"They're talking about him. Some vigilante that's been appearing lately. Brings justice to criminals who bribed their way out of jail, and tips off the police after apprehending others."

"He sounds...unusual." Remus replied after a moment. At that moment, the light turned green and the man moved through the streets without a care in the world, Remus continuing to his appointment as well. It wasn't until he was at the door for his interview that he thought to question how the man knew the color of the light.

* * *

 **Just a reminder, this story is a guessing game. I do not appreciate people insulting it for being short and not having a particular plot as it is not _meant_ to have one. It is also mainly updated when inspiration strikes _not_ a priority. I have no qualms with someone else taking scenarios and turning them into stories, or even all of them. It is meant to be short.**


End file.
